


El Renacer de Vongola

by Fericii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericii/pseuds/Fericii
Summary: Vongola fue borrada del mapa y 7 niños dejados a su suerte, ahora serán cuidados por el asesino numero 1 del mundo. ¿Qué sera lo que el destino les aguarde a estos pequeños?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

Era un día triste para siete hermanos, en especial para el más pequeño de todos con tan sólo 6 años, un pequeño castaño con un cabello muy rebelde que a pesar de haber estado en ese lugar por menos tiempo que el resto, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos infantiles.

La mujer que se había dedicado a recogerlos y cuidarlos, se había ido a un lugar mejor para siempre. Esa mujer en secreto había luchado contra una enfermedad que al final había ganado.

Sin embargo, previsora del mal que la aquejaba, no los había dejado a su suerte después de partir al otro mundo, un señor con traje y unas patillas únicas se haría cargo de ellos de ahora en adelante. Ese era uno de sus últimos deseos.

La casa tenía un ambiente pesado y triste, apenas 2 días de la triste partida de aquella mujer y la llegada del hombre con traje, tenía un aire misterioso y tenebroso. Todos los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, sin embargo esto no impidió que el señor se presentará de una manera un poco ruda.

-Está bien, me llamo Reborn, no me molesten, nada de preguntas sobre mi trabajo- estaba balanceándose en la silla, algunos niños sintieron un poco de sorpresa ante esa presentación y otros tan sólo lo ignoraron, no era la primera vez que alguien les decía que mantuvieran la boca cerrada y fuera del asunto de los adultos.

-¿Por qué no podemos preguntar sobre su tra....- un peli-blanco de unos 7 años tuvo las agallas de preguntar, pero lo que se oyó antes de terminar dicha pregunta fue un sólo disparo lanzado al cielo.

-Créeme que no quieres saber- Reborn tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras guardaba el arma en alguna parte del interior de su saco.  
A todos lo recorrió un calosfrío en la espalda, la mujer dulce y tierna los había dejado con un loco con un arma. En su lecho de muerte no les advirtió nada de la estabilidad mental del sujeto.

-Bien mucho hablar de mí, preséntense mocosos- volvió a balancearse en la silla, cerrando los ojos en señal de poner atención sin muchas ganas.  
-Soy Hibari, y algún día te ganare en una pelea- un muchacho de 11 años, con el pelo negro como la noche, y unos ojos afilados, desde que vio a aquel señor que se supone los iba a cuidar, se propuso que lo iba a derrotar.  
-jmp- fue un intento de risa que murió en la boca antes de salir -ya lo veremos- había dicho esto en un tono burlón, y sin cambiar de posición.

-Kufufu, yo soy Mukuro y ella es mi melliza Nagi- dos niños de 10 años, parecidos en el cabello, con un peinado de piña, la niña era ligeramente más baja que su mellizo y además tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, y su hermano tenía un ojo de un color azul profundo y el otro un color rojo sangre.

-Interesante color de ojos- Reborn sabía que ese muchacho había acabado con toda una familia de mafiosos con una técnica prohibida sólo porque se habían metido con su hermana. Siendo honestos él hubiera hecho lo mismo, asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a su familia.

-YO SOY RYOHEI, Y CUANDO SEA GRANDE SERÉ UN LUCHADOR EXTREMÓ- un niño peli blanco muy corto, de 9 años se había levantado mostrando sus puños, tenía mucho entusiasmo, siempre peleaba en la escuela y con sus hermanos.

-Que energía-dijo Reborn impresionado por eso y acomodándose mejor en la silla, acercándose un poco más a la mesa, para no perder el equilibrio.

-Yo soy Takeshi, el mejor en baseball- el muchacho de 8 años quería impresionar al nuevo señor, quería verlo sorprendido por él.

-Me gusta ese deporte, podrías ser bueno con otras cosas también, como las ¿Espadas? - le había dicho eso para ver como el niño cambiaba la mirada a una de sorpresa, lo había pillado, se había dado cuenta de los ojos de asesino que tenía, veía su manera de manejarse, digna de un espadachín.

-Yo soy Gokudera- continuo el peli-blanco sin decir nada más, él estaba fastidiado y no quería a esa persona en la casa, estaba seguro que él podría arreglárselas solo, lo había hecho antes, lo haría ahora.

-Vaya humor- dijo el señor de traje, lo cual provoco que se enojara aún más y lanzara un pequeño gemido.

-¿Y tú?, ¿acaso no vas a hablar?- pregunto volteando a ver al pequeño castaño, el más pequeño de todos los hermanos. Al otro lado de la mesa, un poco encorvado, esperando a no ser visto y pasado por alto, el hermano más pequeño

-Y-yo me-me-me lla…- Se quedó en blanco cuando vio que ese señor le estaba apuntando con un arma directamente en la cabeza. Los demás se pusieron en un modo más alerta, estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera por ayudar a su hermano más pequeño. 

Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que no era alguien común, esa velocidad para cruzar toda la mesa y apuntar era casi inhumana

-Sin titubear, si no tendrás una bala en esa pequeña cabeza- dijo sin mover el arma de la frente del pequeño.

-No le hagas nada, si no me encargare de que vayas al infierno- Mukuro estaba dispuesto a crear una ilusión al punto de matar a Reborn, solo si este se atrevía a mover un milímetro más el dedo donde estaba el gatillo. 

-Vamos dímelo, no hace falta que me mientas a mí- había ignorado al peli morado, no le importaba lo que él pudiera hacer, no podrían contra él, ni todos los niños juntos, no estaban bien entrenados para derrotarlo tan fácil. 

-Soy Tsuna- dijo tragando duro, tenía la garganta seca, y unos nervios de lo que ese señor pudiera hacerle, empezó a sacar unas pequeñas lágrimas porque este no alejaba el arma de su rostro, le preocupaba que podría pasar si ese señor lo hacía llegar a su límite, ¿Se activaría su poder secreto?

-¿Solo Tsuna?-le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hibari ya había sacado sus tonfas, y Gokudera un encendedor, todos estaban preparados para una pelea.

-Tsunayoshi señor-y al decir esto Reborn le dejo de apuntar con el arma, y la volvió a guardar, el pequeño castaño sintió como su alma le regresaba al cuerpo, tenía el presentimiento de que Reborn sabia su verdadero secreto, el que escondía de sus hermanos.

¿Porque Luche tuvo que dejarlos?, ¿porque tenía ese señor que cuidarlos?, era misterioso, y no era que la súper intuición del pequeño dijera que era peligroso, tenía miedo de que sus poderes fueran liberados sin ningún control, y pusiera en riesgo la seguridad de su nueva familia.

Reborn había sido enviado a una misión de suma importancia, cuidar a unos niños, pero no eran niños comunes y corrientes, eran peligrosos y un objetivo para muchas familias. Le habían dado los expedientes de todos los niños, cada uno tenía peculiaridades, eran niños extraordinarios, sangres con habilidades únicas, mentes brillantes.

Hibari Kyoya, tenía 11 años, sabia artes marciales y sabia usar las tonfas como todo un experto, tiene un fuerte apego a las criaturas débiles, se sabe que su familia era fuertes, entrenados en el arte de matar, su familia fue eliminada por ser una amenaza, el único que se pudo salvar fue el pequeño Hibari y fue acogido por Aria quien luego se lo dejo a su madre Luche. Siempre ha entrenado para ser el más fuerte de todos y así poder vengar a su familia de quien, nunca supo, los elimino.

Los mellizos habían sido abandonados al nacer y luego acogidos por la familia Estrano junto con otros niños abandonados más, con la promesa de que no les iba a faltar nada, sin embargo fueron objeto de experimentos atroces, y fue cuando el poder especial de Mukuro Rokudo despertó, la habilidad de controlar los 6 infiernos, cuando a su hermana, Nagi Rokudo empezaron a hacer más cosas, razón por la cual ahora usaba un parche. Se sabe que los hermanos tienen la habilidad de crear ilusiones tan fuertes que se llegan a confundir con la realidad, son letales y siguen siendo buscados. Solo ellos saben de qué atrocidades fueron víctimas, con la ventaja o desgracia de conseguir habilidades nuevas. Luche los encontró y les dio un hogar.

Ryohei Sasawaga un muchacho sumamente activo, lleva su cuerpo al límite en cada entrenamiento, cuando es una pelea sin motivación usa menos del 50 por ciento de su potencial. Su familia fue asesinada enfrente de él, lo que lo llevo a usar el 101 por ciento de si poder, matando a los asesinos, los cuerpos estaban tan deformados ya que todos los huesos estaban rotos. Colonello lo acogió y le enseño a mantener la calma, pero al final se quedó viviendo con Luche, quien gustosa lo acepto.  
Yamamoto Takeshi tenía alma de asesino de nacimiento, su padre le entreno en el arte de la espada, siempre centrado en sus objetivos, jamás fallaba en ninguno. Se sabe que su afición es jugar baseball y realmente era muy bueno en eso. Su padre fue asesinado al protegerlo de un enemigo, él se escondió en el sótano por dos días siendo encontrado por Luche y Aria en una investigación.

Gokudera Hayato era un muchacho prodigio, sabia tocar el piano como todo un maestro, un genio a la hora de resolver problemas matemáticos y de estadística y probabilidad, personalidad explosiva, pero era un fanático del fuego, un piro maniaco desde que tiene memoria. Desde pequeño tuvo una extraña obsesión con las explosiones, y desde entonces aprendió, desde cómo fabricar bombas, hasta donde esconderlas en su cuerpo. Su familia lo rechazo ya que era un hijo ilegitimo de la familia del jefe, su madre había muerto en un atentado, desde entonces Luche lo acogía en su casa.

Y el último expediente, Tsunayoshi Sawada, un muchachito que parecía inofensivo, incluso se podría decir que la mas mínima ráfaga de aire lo derrotaría, pero no todo es como se ve, es el último heredero de la extinta familia Vongola, tiene una habilidad única cuando se le es sometido a mucha presión o cuando atentan con su vida o la vida de alguien cercano a él, además de que es capaz de ver más allá de los demás, puede predecir si algún ataque enemigo segundos antes, lo cual le da una ventaja cuando usa su habilidad especial. Su familia fue eliminada del mapa, siendo el único sobreviviente, protegido por Aria y luego por Luche. Casi nadie sabe de la existencia de un sobreviviente Vongola, lo cual lo hace aún más peligroso.

Reborn al leer el último expediente se sorprendió, la familia Vongola había entrado en guerra con la familia Simone apenas unos años atrás, dando fin a esa guerra unos meses atrás cuando Vongola perdido territorio y después empezaron las ultimas pérdidas humanas, hasta que acabaron con todo el legado de Vongola. Había sido una guerra muy dura y muy fuerte, Reborn se podría atrever a decir que era una de las peores, nunca creyó que alguien hubiera sobrevivido y menos un niño pequeño. Vongola era una de las familias más temidas, a su disposición tenían una habilidad única, que era heredada por sangre. La famosa Ultima Voluntad, cada jefe podía usar esa habilidad de diferente manera, incluso recordaba que un jefe de Vongola la usaba con un tenedor. 

Reborn estaba consiente que la habilidad de cada jefe Vongola podía aparecer por diferente circunstancias, felicidad, enojo, en el caso del pequeño presión extrema, esta podía ser entrenada para que fuera controlada a voluntad propia, o por medio de balas especiales que eran otro recurso en caso de no poder hacer uso de esta.  
Esta misión sería muy interesante, lo que tenían planeado su amiga Luche y su hija Aria, los ayudaría y talvez hasta se divertiría en el proceso. Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del asesino número uno del mundo. 

Al fin podría pagar su deuda con Vongola.


	2. Capítulo 2

Habían pasado tantas cosas en la vida de los pequeños que los perseguirían por el resto de sus vidas, y todas esas vivencias los convertirían en personas muy fuertes y poderosas algún día, pero ¿con qué causa?

Ya era una semana de que el hitman cuidaba a los hermanos, se habían acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, todos tenían que despertar a las 6:00 de la mañana, tenían exactamente una hora para bañarse, por lo que todos se tardaban menos de 5 minutos en el baño. Luego los 4 mayores eran los encargados de servir el desayuno, mientras que los otros 3 se encargaban de hacer las 2 camas que tenían. Se imaginaran como era la vida en una casa tan pequeña para tanta gente viviendo en ella.

Luego de eso llegaban dos maestras que se encargaban de educar a los muchachos en lo básico, escribir, leer, matemáticas, geografía, etc. Eran dos muchachas que había contratado Luche antes de que falleciera, las había conocido en una misión, en donde ellas eran rehenes y por salvarlas ellas estaban en deuda con Luche y su familia.

Las 2 eran de familias destruidas, y realmente no estaban tan involucradas en la mafia, por su propia seguridad, pero si sabían un poco sobre el trabajo de su fallecida jefa.

La maestra Haru de pelo recogido, blanca piel, traía una falda naranja y una blusa blanca que la hacía ver realmente bonita, también traía unas botas de piel color café. Y la otra maestra Hana que traía una falda blanca larga con un estampado de flores en la orilla. Y una blusa de igual color pero con un suéter en azul marino.

Reborn salía de la casa a las nueve de la mañana y regresaba alrededor de las ocho de la noche, no le importaba dejarlos solos con las profesoras particulares, ya que pues a pesar de que eran niños habían pasado por situaciones peores. Y ese par de muchachas no representaban peligro alguno para ninguno de la casa.

Los niños se divertían mucho con la forma de enseñar de las muchachas, eh igual ellas disfrutaban de la compañía de los niños, trataban de ser una familia feliz, aunque a veces pesaba un poco el pasado para todos al recordar a sus seres queridos. 

Ellas se encargaban de hacer la comida y dejar un poco para cuando el señor Reborn regresara de su misterioso trabajo, pero ese día el asesino llego más temprano de lo esperado y pasó a sentarse en la mesa del comedor a esperar que la cena fuera servida, los muchachos tuvieron que poner unos cubiertos extra para su nuevo tutor, el cual no había dicho nada desde que llego.

-Señor Reborn, que bueno que llego a comer, los pequeños están felices de tener a alguien más- dijo Haru mientras arreglaba un poco más la mesa, los demás niños estaban ayudando preparando la ensalada y poniendo los platos en orden.

-Si, como diga- fue lo único que dijo aquel señor de traje, Haru solo sonrió y se retiró. Sabía que algo importante iba a pasar o algo que estaba fuera del límite de sus estudiantes, o simplemente había terminado su misión temprano, de cualquier manera, Haru y Hana estaban atentas de todo lo que pudiera pasar, y por si las dudas tenían unas cuantas armas debajo de sus faldas, ya no se rendirían sin pelear por sus seres amados.

Y no era del todo equivocado los pensamientos de las muchachas, Reborn tuvo que regresar temprano porque había recibido una llamada de una conocida, que le había dicho que iba a ir a verlo, así que no le quedó otra que ir a la casa a esperar.

-Tenga, para que no se aburra- Hana había llegado del supermercado, y le tendió un periódico de ese día. Reborn lo agarro y agacho su cabeza a manera de agradecimiento y se dispuso a leer lo que acontecía. Que realmente no era algo muy interesante para él o para su trabajo.

La mesa estaba puesta y los niños fueron llegando de apoco y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, y para fortuna o desgracia del pequeño Tsuna, le toco a lado de Reborn, y el pequeño evitaba verlo a toda costa, le incomodaba mucho estar junto al señor, tenía miedo de que se generara una situación donde se activara su poder especial.

La comida paso sin pena ni gloria, fue normal, Haru y Hana platicando con los pequeños y tratando sin éxito que el nuevo tutor se incluyera en la plática, era muy frio y solo contestaba con un sí o no, y respuestas muy cortas y generalmente poco alentadoras.

-¿Y qué le pareció la ensalada que prepararon Hayato, Yamamoto y Tsuna?- pregunto animada Haru, esperaba un respuesta bonita para que sus pequeños se sintieran orgullosos de su trabajo, pero en vez de eso recibieron una respuesta un poco diferente.

-No está mal, he probado mejores- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que no era un trabajo profesional y que solo eran niños, pero eso los ayudaría a formar carácter, bueno según Reborn.

Gokudera solo lanzo un quejido al aire y Yamamoto solo sonrió un poco desilusionado, pero al pequeño Tsuna le brillaron los ojos, a ese señor le había gustado, aunque fuera un poco, la ensalada que habían hecho.

-Reborn san, ¿quiere más ensalada? - Tsuna hablaba por primera vez con el asesino, y todos se sorprendieron, ¿qué acaso no le había afectado el comentario que había hecho?, ¿se había olvidado cunado le apunto con un arma? Sus ojos estaban llenos de ilusión, esperando la respuesta de su tutor.

-Está bien, sírveme más ensalada- dijo tendiéndole el plato al pequeño el cual no se tardó en agarrar e ir a servir más ensalada, talvez no estaría mal tratar un poco mejor a los niños y evitarlos todo el día, al final él era el responsable de cuidarlos y entrenarlos.

Tsuna estaba emocionado, ese señor no podía ocultar su manera de ser con él, sabía que tenía corazón y se preocupaba por ellos a su manera, al igual que Luche, el pequeño estaba seguro de eso, su extraña sensación le decía que era así.

De pronto sonó el timbre, y Hana fue a ver de quien se podía tratar, era una señora de unos 23 años de edad, tenía un tatuaje en su mejilla en forma de flor y fue recibida con un abrazo por Hana, quien aparte le dio el pésame por su fallecida madre.

Aria paso adentro de la casa, los niños se levantaron a saludarla con abrazos y reverencias, la querían mucho y hacia mucho que no la veían.

-Pequeños, pequeños, tengo que hablar con Reborn, vayan a jugar arriba y después iré con ustedes- dijo mientras veía a Reborn levantarse, y acercarse, los niños asintiera y se retiraron.

Hana y Haru se dedicaron a recoger la mesa y a guardar todo mientras ellos se dedicaban a hablar, Hana le preparo un café a los dos y se retiró a seguir lavando y guardando la bajilla.

-Gracias Hana- inclino un poco la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y se retiró la maestra.

-Bien ¿Qué te parecen los niños?- pregunto Aria mientras daba un sorbo al café para después agregarle un poco de azúcar.

-Interesantes, ¿Qué vas a ser con ellos? - Reborn fue directamente al grano, sabía que esos niños no eran cualquier cosa, y ¿qué más le daba a Luche llevarlos a un orfanatorio y borrar los expedientes de su pasado?

-Bueno, sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta- estaba moviendo la cuchara en el café para que el azúcar se integrara y procedió a dar otro sorbo.

-Estoy en deuda con Vongola y supongo que tu también- el mundo pareció detenerse, lo que no sabían es que, las dos muchachas de la cocina podían escuchar todo, se quedaron heladas al oír ese nombre, Vongola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?   
> Todos los que preguntan por Lambo, no se apuren, si va a aparecer en la historia, si sé que es un integrante importante de la familia, pero no se apuren, en los siguientes capítulos saldrá.   
> Si les gusto la historia denle estrellita, si llega este capítulo a 50 estrellitas subiré el capítulo que sigue.   
> Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias que quieran hacerme, todo me sirve para mejorar y me anima a continuar escribiendo.  
> Ya saben me pueden seguir en mi Instagram y en mi página de Facebook, subo un montón de cosas y dinámicas para que se puedan ganar cosas bien bonitas.  
> Facebook: Fericci Writter  
> Fanfictio: fericii  
> Ao3: Fericii  
> Instagram: @Fericii  
> Los quiero mucho y 2 montones, Fericii.


	3. Capítulo 3

Haru y Hana sabían que Luche y Aria trabajaban con la mafia y realmente todos ellos tenían algo que ver con ese tipo de organizaciones. Ellas no sabían mucho de los orígenes de los niños a quienes enseñaban, llevaban apenas un año trabajando con ellos, pero sabían que hablar sobre Vongola era algo muy temerario, se sabía que si hablabas demás de esa familia que alguna vez gobernó a toda la mafia, desaparecías, te mandaban a dormir con los peces.

Haru no quería que Aria le ocurriera el mismo destino que muchos de sus conocidos, no quería que la persona que la rescato, arriesgara su vida de manera tan tonta. Así que se dirigió a donde estaban hablando Reborn y Aria a detener esa conversación. No sabía si podían confiar realmente en Reborn o no.

-Aria san, no pude evitar oír que hablaba sobre…- no pudo evitar callar cuando sintió algo metálico recargado en su cabeza, pudo oír claramente cómo se quitaba un seguro de una pistola, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, solo 2 veces en su vida le habían apuntado con un arma, y una de ellas fue salvada por Aria.

-Parece que tengo que hacer callar a unas fisgonas- dijo sin separar el arma de la cabeza de Haru, estaba decidido a disparar a la muchacha al más mínimo movimiento, Reborn se había dado cuenta que Hana le estaba apuntando con otra arma.

-Te atreves y te mueres- dijo Hana quitándole el seguro del arma, Aria estaba tranquila y solo dio un sorbo más a su café y procedió a levantarse.

-Calma, calma, Reborn es de confiar, y ustedes también, creo que es necesario que conozcan realmente el origen de los niños- dijo Aria calmando a todos, Reborn bajo el arma y la guardo y Hana solo bajo el arma y le volvió a poner seguro.

-Señorita Aria, ¿Usted que tiene que ver con Vongola?- Hana había bajado su vos al mencionar el nombre de la familia, realmente tenía miedo de que alguien la oyera. Haru y Hana alguna vez fueron chicas normales sin preocupaciones dentro del mundo de la mafia. Vongola era un aliado poderoso, pero también la perdición de su familia.

-Niñas, si están dispuestas a oír lo que voy a contar a continuación siéntense, pero si no están dispuestas tendré que pedirles que se vayan ahora mismo y no vuelvan a buscarnos- Aria había señalado la puerta, sabía que esas niñas tenían un futuro bueno por delante, pero también tenían derecha a saber para quienes trabajaban realmente.

-Señorita Aria, siempre estaremos a su servicio, a este y de la familia, hasta la muerte- dijo Hana sentándose junto con la otra muchacha. Las muchachas le debían la vida a Aria y a su madre Luche y no renunciarían por cualquier cosa.

-Bien chicas, él es Reborn, el asesino número uno del mundo, y uno de los amigos de la familia- las muchachas no les sorprendió mucho lo de asesino, ya que siempre que llegaba a la casa limpiaba su pistola y cuando limpiaban su habitación siempre había expedientes tirados en el piso de misiones cumplidas o documentos de sospechosos.

-Bueno ustedes han estado en la mafia desde antes de que llegaran los niños a la casa, y recordaran la guerra de Vongola contra la familia Simone, sus familias fueron de las que fueron desintegradas- Haru y Hana estaban asintiendo, ellas recordaban como sus familias habían sido destruidas, a pesar de no estar muy relacionadas con las líneas principales, todos salieron lastimados, usaban carnadas para que todos cayeran, y lamentablemente ellas fueron secuestradas por alguna familia aliada a Simone y usadas como carne de cañón.

-Bien, pues como sabemos Vongola perdió y todos murieron, Simone cree que ya no hay ningún Vongola- dijo Aria dándole un último sorbo a su café, el cual ya estaba frio.  
-¿Creé?- cuestiono Haru, estaba sospechando un poco de lo que Aria les quería decir.

-Queda un descendiente de la línea directa vivo, y yo estoy en deuda con su familia, así que lo vamos a entrenar y cuando tenga edad para enfrentar su destino, Vongola volverá a tomar el control de la mafia- todos estaban tensos, tenían muchas dudas, pero dejaron que Aria san terminara la explicación.

-Saben que las cosas a cargo de la familia Simone, no están bien, Claudio Cortaza el jefe actual de la familia, solo quiere poder a cualquier costo y no le importara derramar más sangre, y Vongola es un recuerdo de qué pasa cuando te opones a su mandato- Aria seguía seria con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared, parecía estar recordando las atrocidades que ella misma presencio a manos de Simone.

-Y lamentablemente nosotros estamos en contra de ellos, pero no lo decimos, ya que somos un simple mosquito ahorita, no tenemos fuerza aun para enfrentarlos- dijo volviendo su mirada a Reborn.

-Aria san, entiendo su odio a Simone, pero ¿Qué le debe a Vongola?, si no es mucho atrevimiento- pregunto Haru viendo fijamente a la Aria.

-¿Has oído de la leyenda de los arcobaleno?- pregunto al par de muchachas, la abuela de Haru le había contado una leyenda, sobre 7 personas que fueron condenadas a vivir en cuerpos de infantes para proteger el Tri-Ni-Sette que era el equilibrio del mundo entero.

-No mucho, personas con una maldición que si se deshace destruirá al mundo, historias de terror que los viejos cuentan para dormir hacer dormir temprano a los críos- dijo Hana esperando a que Aria la corrigiera.

-Si era una maldición, las personas más fuertes del mundo fueron condenadas, pero Vongola averiguo la manera de liberarnos y por ello estamos en deuda, nos devolvieron nuestra vida- respondió esta ves Reborn, quien estaba sonriendo al recordar el día que se liberó de la maldición, y de ser necesario moriría en nombre de Vongola

\- ¿Usted es un arcobaleno? - pregunto Haru con mucha intriga, era sorprendente tener a alguien así enfrente de ellas, un personaje que para hasta ese momento era de cuento de hadas. 

-Era, Luche y yo fuimos arcobalenos, pero ya no, el equilibrio del mundo sigue como nuestras vidas- dijo dando un sorbo a su café muy grande, ya estaba frio, y no tenía mucha azúcar, era hasta un poco desagradable, pero de todas maneras se acabó aquel brebaje amargo.

-Vongola hizo muchas cosas buenas, y muchas familias los apoyaban, los arcobalenos los apoyaban, pero Simone empezó a juntar familias que apenas se estaban creando, y de la noche a la mañana se volvieron una fuerza capaz de enfrentarse a Vongola- Reborn cerró los ojos recordando esas atroces batallas.

-Y Simone gano- concluyo Hana un poco frustrada, triste porque sabía que no había alguien que se atreviera ya si quiera a hablar mal de Simone, y nadie mencionaba a Vongola como la familia que tenía un gran futuro.

-Ya se los dije, esto no se ha acabado, Simone todavía no gana todo, el heredero de Vongola es nuestra última oportunidad- dijo Aria viendo a las muchachas quienes tenían una cara de desaliento.

-No mentiré, será una misión difícil, esta simple platica nos ha puesto en un peligro, pero volveremos a formar a Vongola, a la Décima generación, y empezaremos a juntar a más gente para una revolución, Simone caerá en el renacer de Vongola- Aria parecía emocionada con ese discurso, sabía que tomaría años y mucho esfuerzo, lágrimas y sangre, pero al final todo habría valido la pena.

-¿Quién es el heredero?, Aria san, claro si lo podemos saber- pregunto Haru un poco sorprendida por el plan que tenía entre manos, al cual Hana y ella ya estaban incluidas, empezarían a formar parte de la familia Vongola, y ese sería el riesgo más grande que habrían tomado por cuenta propia hasta ese momento.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero su verdadero nombre es Tsunayoshi di Vongola- sentencio Reborn, le habían puesto Sawada como una protección extra, como un apellido falso para proteger al heredero.

Las muchachas solo se quedaron con los ojos abierto, muy sorprendidas, todo encajaba, sabían que los niños que Luche acogía no eran comunes, ellos serían parte de la nueva generación de Vongola, y serian entrenados por los arcobaleno y cuando tuvieran la edad necesaria se anunciaría el regreso de Vongola, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que el pequeño Tsuna fuera el heredero, su forma de ser lo hacia el menos pensado.

-Tendrán todo nuestro apoyo Aria y Reborn- dijeron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo, y sabían que si algún día se llegaban a arrepentir lo único que les depararía seria la muerte.

-Bien, porque empezaremos desde mañana el entrenamiento- dijo Reborn levantándose para luego subir las escaleras, serían unos años duros, pero esperaba que fueran de provecho para un futuro mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos, ya saben si les gusto el capítulo, dejen su estrellita, sus comentarios y compártanlo con todo mundo para hacer esta familia más grande.
> 
> También si quieren hacer preguntas de lo que sea, sobre mi o sobre la historia o sobre cualquier otra cosa, las iré respondiendo al final de los próximos capítulos.  
> Con un montón de amor, Fericii


	4. Capítulo 4

Los niños estaban viendo la tele en la habitación, ya algunos se habían puesto sus pijamas, el programa que veían era sobre concursos de preguntas, las cuales eran contestadas en un tiempo récord por Gokudera.

-Vaya basura, deberían preguntar cosas más difíciles- dijo Gokudera al ver que terminaba el concurso y nadie ganaba.

-Es fácil para ti Haya kun, pero yo no ganaría tan fácil- una pequeña Chrome se estaba estirando a lado de él, los dos sentados en el piso.

-¿De qué creen que estén hablando Aria y Reborn?- pregunto Yamamoto quien estaba en otro lado de la habitación, tenía un palo de escoba y estaba haciendo unas poses simulando tener su espada.

-Talvez van a traer a otro herbívoro - el pelinegro con ojos afilados al igual que Yamamoto estaba entrenando con sus tonfas, pegándola aire coordinadamente, tenía que estar entrenando para no perder su condición ni sus habilidades.

-Kufufu otro más, interesante- Rokudo se acercó donde estaba su hermana y se sentó a ver la tele con los demás.

-No es alguien nuevo, es sobre nuestro futuro- dijo Tsuna completamente serio, era como ver a una persona completamente diferente, todos se sorprendieron de ese cambio de actitud tan repentina, ¿Qué le pasaría al pequeño Tsuna?.

-Chicos, Tsu kun tiene razón, pero nada de qué preocuparse- nadie se había dado cuenta que Aria y las dos chicas había entrado a la habitación y los niños se arremolinaron alrededor de ella, todos menos Tsuna, seguía con esa actitud seria, pensativa, planeando estratégicamente cada movimiento, a todos desconcertaba, Aria solo le sonrió.  
-Tranquilo Tsu kun, recuerda respirar, nada se saldrá de control- para el pequeño eso fui un poco relajante, sus demás hermanos pensaban muchas cosas, entre ellas, que si llegaba otro niño Tsu kun estaría celoso.

Los niños se fueron sentando alrededor de Aria y Tsuna se les uno, este volvió a suavizar un poco su rostro, no quería que algo malo le fuera a pasar a sus nuevos amigos, a su nueva familia, no soportaría ver más gente morir.

-Bien tengo varios anuncios niños- dijo Aria, quien paso a sentarse ya que esta se encontraba parada.

-El primero es que nos iremos a vivir a Namimori, Japon- los niños se quedaron tiesos, iban a abandonar la casa de Luche, y si en el camino alguien los reconocía, y si en ese lugar nuevo había más enemigos, y sus maestras, que sería de ellas.

-NO PODEMOS DEJAR LA CASA DE LUCHE AL EXTREMO- grito Ryohei, estaba un poco asustado al cambio, realmente todos sentían un poco de nervios por el hecho de abandonar su refugio, donde se empezaron a sentir seguros.

\- ¿Qué pasara con la señorita Haru y la señorita Hana? - pregunto Nagi, no quería separarse de esas muchachas, no era que le incomodara estar rodeada de hombre, pero también necesitaba ser asesorada por mujeres de vez en cuando.

-Calma, Hana y Haru irán a vivir con nosotros, iremos a vivir a una casa más grande y cada uno de ustedes tendrá una habitación propia- dijo viendo a las muchachas quienes asentían, los niños se sintieron un poco más a gusto, cambiar de casa y tener una habitación propia los entusiasmaba.

-Nos iremos en 2 semanas, yo me tendré que ir primero pero no se preocupen, es para tener todo listo en esa casa- dijo Aria al levantarse, los niños le siguieron y la abrazaron a manera de despedida.

-No se preocupen, Haru y Hana los cuidaran y Reborn igual- y se marchó de esa casa, en una camioneta directamente al aeropuerto, sería un viaje de una noche, pero se aseguraría de que cada detalle estuviera en su lugar.

Los muchachos esperarían ansiosos conocer su nuevo hogar, aunque también les daba un poco de lastima dejar esa casa, ese lugar en el cual habían vivido una parte de su vida, pero también sería un nuevo comienzo para todos.

Los entrenamientos de Reborn empezaron al día siguiente, los chicos avanzaban muy rápido y mucho se debía a que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ejercitarse ya entrenar sus habilidades, el arcobaleno no tuvo mayor problema con eso, pero no dejaría que ninguno dejara de entrenar para no perder tiempo.

Haru y Hana empezaron a cambiar un poco lo que enseñaban, les empezaron a contar a los niños la historia de la mafia, empezaron a enseñarles también lenguajes secretos, que era lo típico en la crianza de los pequeños en cualquier familia mafiosa.

Para Hibari, los mellizos, Gokudera y Tsuna no fue mucho problema entender un poco de la historia de la mafia y tampoco los lenguajes secretos, pues a ellos los habían entrenado desde pequeños, pero para Takeshi y Ryohei fue un poco más difícil ya que ellos nunca estuvieron unidos a una familia de forma directa.

Las 2 semanas pasaron muy rápido, y todo ya había sido empacado en cajas y mandado a Namimori, Aria se encargó de mandar documentación falsa para que los niños y las muchachas pudieran viajar sin problemas. No se podía arriesgar a que supieran que esos muchachos estaban vivos o levantar sospecha alguna, ya que Simone siempre tenía la mira puesta en todo lo que fuera un peligro.

Los mellizos se encargaron de poner una ilusión muy poderosa que hacia lucir a los integrantes de la familia como personas completamente diferentes. Eso también ayudaría en el viaje.

-Oye herbívoro te digo que cambies esto, yo no soy una niña- Hibari tenía el aspecto de una niña, pelo largo negro con un moño y una falda rosa, Mukuro solo quería molestarlo un rato, y no le quitaría esa ilusión por un buen tiempo.

-Hola, estas muy linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?- se había acercado un niño, muy bien parecido, cara de galán hasta Hibari.

-¡No soy linda estúpido herbívoro!- grito el muchacho viendo como Mukuro se reía por la situación, un niño se había acercado a Hibari a coquetearle.

-Hibi chan, apúrate ya tenemos que subir al avión- dijo Hana apurando a los muchachos, se veía un claro enojo en su rostro, pero se tuvo que resignar, ya se vengaría de Mukuro.  
Fue un viaje muy largo, fue de noche, y todos estaban emocionados por viajar en avión, era una experiencia única para muchos. En el aeropuerto de Namimori ya estaba Aria esperándoles para irse directamente a la casa, que realmente era una mansión cerca del bosque.

-Vaya que es grande- exclamo Yamamoto entrando a la que sería su casa por un buen tiempo, y realmente el pequeño no estaba del todo mal. Era enorme, tenía sótanos adaptados para entrenamiento, además de que cada quien tenía su propia habitación. Una cocina lo suficientemente grande para darle abasto a todos los integrantes de la casa. Había una enfermería preparada para cualquier emergencia y un túnel que daba al bosque, por si algún día Simone los encontraba.

Todos los niños fueron guiados a sus habitaciones, todas eran espaciosas y tenían armarios y libreros, tenían camas de tamaño matrimonial. Todas las habitaciones tenían un toque antiguo combinado con modernidad, eran más de lo que hubieran esperado. Y a pesar de que todas eran casi iguales, el pequeño Tsuna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa al encontrar guardado en uno de los cajones un emblema de Vongola.

Era algo común que los miembros de una familia llevaran consigo algo que los identificara como pertenecientes, unos usaban cadenas, collares, tatuajes, anillos o emblemas. Y claro ejemplo de eso era Vongola, cada integrante de la familia principal usaba anillos que los identificaba como los guardianes, también algunos usaban emblemas, como lo hacía su padre, el siempre llevaba un pequeño broche con el escudo de la familia en su traje. Su abuelo tenía el aniño del jefe, y siempre le había contado como distinguir a las familias a través de esos pequeños detalles.

Pero Tsunayoshi nunca espero volver a ver un emblema de Vongola, no después de ese día tan fatídico para él. 

-¿Qué haces pequeño Tsuna?- estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Hayato y Takeshi entraron a su cuarto, y lo más rápido que pudo oculto el emblema de Vongola en su bolsillo. Realmente solo Aria y Luche sabían quién era realmente él, y sabía que pondría más en riesgo a los demás integrantes de la casa si se enteraban quien era, así que decidió esconder su verdadera identidad como le había dicho Luche. 

-Nada, solo estaba viendo la habitación- quería sonar convincente, no quería que los muchachos preguntaran más de lo necesario.

Aria dijo que hasta que ella lo indicara, él no tenía que hablar con nadie sobre su pasado, no tenía que hablar de Vongola, y lo tranquilizo un poco diciéndole que lo ayudarían a tener mejor control con su llama de la ultima voluntad.

Iba a ser un camino muy difícil y ese solo era el principio.


	5. Capítulo 5

Tsunayoshi era el único sobreviviente de Vongola, era una amenaza para todos los que se involucraran con él, ninguno de los demás niños sabía cuál había sido el pasado de su hermano menor, podían imaginarlo, ya que todos habían sufrido algo similar que los llevo a vivir escondidos.

El pasado de Tsuna no era muy diferente al de sus hermanos, pero Luche le había prohibido comentar nada acerca de su antigua casa, y no podía usar sus habilidades enfrente de nadie que no fuera ella o Aria.

Los entrenamientos no pararon ni un día, las clases seguían, aprender códigos, practicar cada quien sus habilidades. En privado Tsuna practicaba incansablemente con Reborn, quien no dejaba al pequeño descansar ni un momento, tampoco era que el pequeño le diera tregua al asesino y así Tsuna logro controlar mejor su llama de la última voluntad.

Y así pasaron los años, los muchachos fueron creciendo, fueron a la escuela, y el pequeño Tsuna cumpliría 15 años ese día. Habían sido 9 largos años de entrenamiento individual y grupal muy duro para todos.

Hibari había terminado la media superior, pero había decidido dejar la escuela, ya que quería dedicarse de lleno a vengarse por lo ocurrido de su familia. Practicaba día y noche sin descanso, había veces en las que se iba de la casa y no se le volvía a ver en semanas. Había empezado a investigar más a fondo de la familia Simone, que supuestamente tuvieron que ver con su perdida.

Los mellizos habían continuado sus estudios en casa, era muy peligroso que los reconociera cualquier familia, ya que sus cabezas tenían un precio muy alto, raras veces se les veía separados, aunque eran muy poderosos separados, juntos podían destruir a todo un país ellos solos.

En la preparatoria en la cual asistían los hermanos menores, Ryohei y Takeshi eran líderes del club de box y el de kendo, respectivamente, eran populares en la escuela y casi todos los días eran abordados por chicas con regalos e invitaciones para salir. Sin embargo terminaban rechazando a todos por el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Gokudera y Tsuna iban en el mismo grado en el mismo salón, Gokudera era conocido como un rebelde sin causa con una gran inteligencia, había veces en las que se faltaba a la escuela un mes pero sus calificaciones eran excelentes, y nuestro pequeño Tsuna, que tenía unas calificaciones comunes y corrientes, no era muy reconocido en la escuela como sus demás hermanos, pero tampoco era un antisocial.

-Tsuna, feliz cumpleaños- llegaban muchos compañeros a felicitarlo, y le dejaban tarjetas y cartas, y otros simplemente ignoraban el acontecimiento. Tsuna sonreía y agradecía, pero en el fondo su súper intuición le decía que algo iba a pasar, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que ocurriría, y deseaba que solo fuera una corazonada.

Sonó la campana de salida, el salón quedo solo con Tsuna, y este no pudo evitar sentirse observado, trato de parecer lo más casual posible, tiro un lápiz para que le diera la oportunidad de ver desde otra perspectiva mientras recogía su material, pero no pudo observar nada fuera de lo normal.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, un muchacho de unos 20 años más o menos, rubio y con una chamarra verde, junto con un señor de unos 30 años de traje, estaba observando a el heredero Vongola.

-Señor, porque tenemos que investigar a este niño- pregunto el señor de traje, estaba un poco confundido por la misión que se le había encargado.

-Nicolás, es obvio que no es un niño normal, se esfuerza por no sobresalir en ninguna situación, pero tampoco es un inútil, además, vive con el mocoso que acabo con la mitad de mi personal- el muchacho estaba sonriendo, pero a la vez estaba recordando como un pelinegro había llegado exigiendo información sobre la extinta familia conocida como los KillerDragons.

Al no obtener respuesta de nadie, empezó a golpear a todos con sus tonfas, y dejo a media familia incapacitada por un mes.

De repente se dio cuenta que en el salón ingresaban otras personas, buscando a ese muchacho, se dio cuenta que eran también gente que estaba en su lista de investigar, eso le confirmaba que todos ellos estaban conectados.

Los seguiría de cerca para confirmar todo, pero al levantarse de su lugar se calló con una agujeta de su zapato, lo cual lo hizo completamente inútil de seguirles

-Dino sama, ¿está usted bien? - pregunto su subordinado, aguantando un poco la risa por el suceso, su jefe nunca fue muy hábil.

Los muchachos se encontraban juntos esperando que el castaño terminara de arreglar sus cosas para irse a su casa.

-Vámonos Tsuna, nos esperan en la casa- llego corriendo Gokudera, junto con Yamamoto y Ryohei, y así se fueron los 4 juntos a la mansión.

-¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!- gritaron todos los habitantes de la casa al ver entrar al más pequeño, la casa estaba llena de adornos, había una mesa llena de comida, un pastel de unos 3 pisos con un número 15 hasta arriba.

Mucha serpentina había volado en dirección del cumpleañero. Se empezaron a acercar todos a felicitarlo y a desearle lo mejor del mundo.

-Felicidades Dame Tsuna, has logrado sobrevivir un año más a mis entrenamientos- le dijo su tutor Reborn, después de darle un corto abrazo. Su tutor le había empezado a decir Dame Tsuna un día que llego de la secundaria con un examen reprobado, pero sabía que lo hacía de cariño.

-Un año más cerca de la muerte, kufufufu- se acercó Mukuro y Nagi, esta última le dio un ligero golpe a su hermano por su comentario.

-No le hagas caso a Mukuro, te deseamos mucha felicidad- Nagi le había dado un abrazo para luego darle una pequeña caja envuelta y con un moño, Tsuna lo acepto con una sonrisa en el rostro, su hermana Nagi siempre le regalaba calcetines, pero no importaba, le hacía muy feliz verla siempre que abría sus regalos.

-Omnívoro, que cumplas muchos años más- fue lo único que recibió de su hermano mayor, pero le aliviaba saber que seguía vivo, y sabía que Hibari se preocupaba por su nueva familia, tanto que nunca faltaba para ningún cumpleaños de ninguno de los integrantes o para navidad.

-FELICIDADES EXTREMAS HERMANITO, TEN ESTA TARJETA, AHORA ERES UN MIEMBRO HONORARIO DE EL CLUB DE BOX- grito Ryohei, poniéndole enfrente una credencial del club de box, todos los de la casa recibían una el día de sus cumpleaños, les hacía muy feliz ver cuánto empeño le ponía su hermano a su club.

-Ten Tsuna, feliz cumpleaños- dijeron al mismo tiempo Yamamoto y Gokudera, dándole otra caja envuelta, esta era más grande y se veía mal envuelta, antes Takeshi y Hayato peleaban para ver quién podía dar el regalo más genial a sus demás hermanos, hasta que Tsuna sugirió que entre ellos 2 escogieran uno solo y así evitar peleas, y pues esa fue la solución para muchas cosas.

-Gracias, chicos- el más pequeño tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero su intuición no lo dejaba de molestar, estaba seguro que la fiesta no era lo que le había advertido pero no sabía que más podía ser.

-Esperemos que te haya gustado Tsu kun, lo hicimos con mucho cariño y amor para ti- dijo una de sus maestras, Haru para ser más especifica que le había dado un abrazo, seguido de su otra maestra, Hana y de su novio.

Hana llevaba 4 años con su novio, lo había conocido, cuando Aria había traído a la familia Bovino para crear una alianza, y entre los invitados se encontraba Lambo Bovino, el amor surgió, y se volvieron novios, además eso ayudo a reforzar los lazos con los arcobalenos y la familia Bovino que estaban a favor secretamente de Vongola.

-Gracias muchachos, gracias a todos, por esto, me hace feliz que todos estén aquí- dijo Tsuna, tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Le agradaba su vida, estar rodeado de gente que lo quiere y daría su vida por él.

La comida transcurrió como siempre, muchas peleas, un Lambo estrellado contra el pastel y muchos gritos y explosiones, pero eso no hizo que la fiesta parara, fue una tarde muy agradable para él castaño.

-Siento llegar tarde chicos- dijo Aria entrando por la puerta y siendo recibida por todos los de la casa con abrazos.

-Felicidades Tsuna, ahí algo que les quiero dar a todos hoy- dijo con una sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a Reborn quien solo asintió, dando su visto bueno.

-Pero antes, recibirán su última clase sobre la mafia- dijo volteando la vista a Hana y Haru, quien solo cambiaron su rostro a una expresión seria, no creían que este día llegaría, lo habían planeado tanto, y a pesar de eso fue una sorpresa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y expectantes de lo que les pudiera decir o hacer, nadie se esperaba una clase más en casa, todos creían que ya habían aprendido todo lo que pudiera saberse. Sin embargo se fueron a sentar todos a la sala.

-Bien ¿qué saben de Vongola?- todo se quedó en silencio.


	6. Capítulo 6

La habitación estaba en silencio, Aria estaba seria, esperando a que alguien hablara, que alguien diera respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Qué saben de Vongola?- volvió a resonar en la habitación esa pregunta, los muchachos estaban confundidos, sabían que no se debía hablar de Vongola, si alguien comentaba algo relacionado lo mejor era alejarse.

Tsuna estaba muy tenso, ese sería el día que menos quería que pasara, todos se enterarían quien era realmente él, y eso les traería problemas a todos, sabía que el entrenamiento tenía una finalidad, pero nunca le quiso tomar importancia hasta ese día. Estaba temblando, raro en él, ni siquiera Reborn con sus amenazas lograban hacerlo sentir tan desprotegido, tenía que calmarse o su llama se activaría fuera de su voluntad.

-Vongola era la familia más poderosa, eran los jefes de la mafia antes de la guerra entre familias- dijo Hibari, que era el único que no tenía miedo de hablar sobre ellos, se veía que había investigado un poco, o talvez sabia eso por otras investigaciones.

-Mi madre decía que eran muy poderosos y que el mundo estaba muy bien con ellos, pero la familia Simone no estaba de acuerdo con su ideología, mi madre trato de ayudar a Vongola pero ella no… ¡¡DIABLOS!!, odio a Simone- Gokudera estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear nada, solo mantenía la vista puesta en el suelo, tenía los puños cerrados. La madre de Hayato había muerto en un atentado que le tendió Simone a Vongola, él estaba con el que se hacía llamar su padre.

-Eh oído sobre Vongola, pero no mucho- dijo Yamamoto manteniendo una mirada seria, seguía viendo fijamente a Aria, sabía que era peligroso siquiera mencionar el nombre, por eso decidió nunca averiguar más de lo necesario de ese nombre.

-DEBE SER UNA FAMILIA EXTREMA- grito Ryohei, que estaba igual que Yamamoto, él sabía que su familia era cercana a Vongola, pero jamás conoció a nadie de esa familia, y nunca supo los detalles de cómo era esa relación, y hasta ese momento nunca le importo mucho.

-Kyufufufu, Estrano estaba encontrar de Vongola y tenía una alianza con Simone, pero yo me encargue de ellos por otras razones- Mukuro estaba viendo a Nagi, ella solo se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de su hermano, no le gustaba recordar cuando le hicieron experimentos, y después recordar como su hermano la salvo.

-Bien muchachos, como todos saben Simone es una familia muy poderosa, han pasado 10 años de la guerra contra Vongola, y este no es tiempo suficiente para que todo se tranquilice, todavía hay mucha tensión entre la mafia, pero es necesario que conozcan la historia de Vongola ante lo que se avecina- Reborn se había parado y empezó a explicar, todos estaban atentos a cada palabra que salía de su boca, ellos sabían que era un tema delicado.

-Vongola fue fundada por un joven llamado Giotto di Vongola, este joven tenía una habilidad única que se llamó la llama de la última voluntad, sus hijos tuvieron la misma habilidad que él, y sus nietos igual, y así continuo, esta habilidad es muy poderosa y muy temida en la mafia, pero Vongola era el encargado de que todo fuera equitativo y justo en el mundo de la mafia, pero la familia Simone no estaba de acuerdo con eso, Simone sostenía y todavía sostiene que cada familia debe de ganar dependiendo de sus habilidades, y si una familia no tenía poder suficiente debía ser eliminada, familias que tenían miedo de desaparecer, prefirieron unirse a Simone, con la promesa de poder. Y de la noche a la mañana Simone se volvió una familia comparable en fuerza con Vongola. Se podría decir que la excusa para que Simone pudiera eliminar completamente a Vongola fue el supuesto asesinato de Esteban Cortaza, uno de los herederos de Simone, cometido por el León Joven de Vongola, Iemitsu di Vongola, el que se suponía debía ser el próximo heredero si no hubiera muerto- Tsuna se tensó al oír ese nombre, recordaba poco de ese día, ese muchacho Esteban había entrado a su habitación, él tenía 5 años apenas, traía una pistola y le apunto, él estaba muy asustado, cuando de repente llego su padre, no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido después, pero veía manchas rojas en el piso, sangre y a su madre cargándolo afuera de la habitación.

-Vongola y familias aliadas fueron derrotadas, y nosotros nos encargamos de recoger a los niños sobrevivientes de esos ataques, los hemos estado entrenando para cualquier eventualidad, Simone no dudara en eliminar a cualquiera de ustedes- Aria había continuado, sabía que era necesario que ellos supieran sobre esta situación, porque sus fuentes le comentaban que Simone empezaba a investigar más de lo que ella desearía.

-Mi intención desde el principio ha sido volver a formar a Vongola, ustedes son los indicados para hacerlo, pero no los obligare, si no les parece, yo misma me encargare de eliminar todos sus antecedente, y les pagare la universidad en otro país más seguro, podrán tener una vida relativamente normal- sentencio Aria, tenía la vista seria, lo había discutido muchas veces con la cama, con los arcobalenos, con Haru y Hana, y llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían hacer nada más que resignarse a la decisión de los niños.

Los muchachos se vieron entre ellos, y solo con la mirada sabían su decisión, el mundo donde nacieron iba de mal en peor, y si no le ponían un alto, tarde o temprano ellos terminarían igual que sus familias.

-Lo haremos Aria san, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo demonios vamos a hacer para formar otra vez a Vongola sin ninguna persona de esa familia?- pregunto Gokudera, estaba convencido desde hace mucho tiempo que moriría como su madre, pero lo haría igual que ella, por una buena causa, lo único que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza era si iban a ser una Vongola sin Vongola, como un tributo a esa gran familia.

-Buena pregunta Dame Gokudera, saluda al único sobreviviente de Vongola- Reborn había sacado su pistola y la había apuntado al cumpleañero, lo único que se escuchó en ese instante de silencio fue el gatillo, la bala había dado en la frente de Tsuna, de la cual había empezado a surgir una llama. Todos se quedaron quietos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera el mismo Tsunayoshi.

-Bien chicos, él es Tsunayoshi di Vongola, nieto del noveno jefe Vongola- Tsuna sabía que su poder había sido activado, tenía una expresión muy seria, analizando cada una de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.


	7. Capítulo 7

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, muchas preguntas se empezaron a formular en la cabeza de todos.

Tsuna tenía una llama naciendo de su frente donde segundos antes había impactado la bala de Reborn, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera vivo, después de un disparo a la cabeza?

-¿Por qué no te presentas tú mismo Tsuna?- pregunto Aria dándole una sonrisa, animándolo a hablar, sabía que los demás muchachos se morían de curiosidad, Tsuna solo asintió, tenía una expresión muy seria, no sabía cómo debía empezar.

-Bueno, mi verdadero nombre es Tsunayoshi di Vongola, y como lo oyeron, soy el nieto del noveno jefe Vongola, Timoteo di Vongola- dijo para luego soltar un suspiro, la llama fue desapareciendo de a poco hasta que no quedo rastro de ella, su expresión cambio a una de mucha sorpresa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de revelarles a sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo Tsuna?- pregunto Yamamoto, que por lo que había oído era sorprendente que un niño sobreviviera esa terrible guerra.

-Es una historia larga- aparto la mirada, tenía una mirada triste, pero ellos tenían el derecho a saber que fue de su vida antes de que la guerra se desatara y como había logrado salir vivo.

Flashback

Era una oficina muy grande, y había un pequeño escondido atrás de unas cortinas muy gruesas que jamás se abrían. Él quería saber de qué era lo que siempre hablaban los adultos, su padre siempre le decía que cuando creciera él también podría participar en una reunión como esa, pero que mientras debía esperar, más las ganas vencieron y lo llevaron a esconderse.

En la habitación estaba el actual jefe de los Vongola, su padre, Luche, Lal Mirch que traía solo unos pantalones cortos y un top, Colonello que traía un rifle y venia vestido con una chamara y pantalones tipo militar y algunos subordinados de su padre y su abuelo, todos estaban esperando a que se diera por iniciada la reunión, el ambiente se podía notar una tención.

-Gracias por venir, lo que se va a tratar a continuación es muy delicado, así que espero toda su atención- y así dio inicio el jefe Vongola a la reunión, el ambiente no cambio mucho.

-Hemos perdido todo el territorio, muchos de los nuestros están muriendo y Simone se está haciendo más fuerte cada día más, me temo que en cualquier momento podamos ser atacados, ya ni aquí es seguro- su abuelo había continuado su plática, pero lo único en lo que pudo pensar Tsuna en ese momento fue en su madre, una mujer muy hermosa, de pelo largo, eh igual de castaño que el de él.

-Nono, lo mejor será irnos y buscar un refugio más seguro, esperar que todo se tranquilice, y tratar de buscar ayuda de otras familias, o talvez de Vindice- había dicho la mano derecha de su abuelo. Tsuna no sabía que era Simone y mucho menos Vindice, pero por como sonaba la conversación de los adultos, era peligroso.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Coyote, pero no podemos desaparecer tan sencillo, mucha gente nos tiene vigilada, saben nuestros puntos débiles- esta vez hablo su padre, se notaba un tono de voz seria.

-Mi hijo estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, ellos quieren hacer desaparecer a Vongola desde la raíz, no quieren dejar ningún heredero vivo, no quieren dejar nadie que sepa algo importante que se pueda usar en su contra, muchos de ustedes han visto morir amigos, aliados, familias, Simone no se detendrá solo porque nos escondemos- su padre empezó a alzar un poco más la voz, estaba enojado, frustrado, sabía que era una guerra que sería imposible ganar.

-Iemitsu, sé que hemos perdido mucho, todos aquí están conscientes que esta guerra no se ganara, y esconderse no será la mejor solución, los ataques se están haciendo más constantes- dijo Colonello, seguía serio, y sabía que nada de lo que planearan serviría, no tenían gente necesaria para soportar otro ataque, cualquier cosa ahora los podría destruir.

-Lo sé, aquí todos estamos conscientes de nuestra mortalidad, pero todos aquí conocen a mi nieto- todos asintieron, realmente muchos no habían tratado con el pequeño pero lo conocían de vista.

-Luche y su hija Aria están escondiendo y cuidando a niños sobrevivientes de otras familias destruidas, como el hijo de Tora el jefe de KillerDragons, o los mellizos malditos, a lo que voy es que Vongola tiene una oportunidad más de sobrevivir- dijo Nono a todos los presentes, todos asintieron, estaban entendiendo a donde quería llegar, incluso el pequeño escondido.

-Este es un plan arriesgado, que hemos estado planeando Luche, Aria, Lal Mich y Colonello junto con mi hijo, y el plan es el siguiente, parecerá que Vongola caerá, y dejaremos la vida de mi nieto en manos de los arcobalenos, ellos se encargaran de entrenar a la 10 generación, muchas familias estarán apoyando desde las sombras, y cuando estén preparados Simone caerá, y Vongola hará justicia- dijo su abuelo con mucha seguridad, sabía que no viviría para verlo, pero su intuición le decía que su nieto lo lograría.

-Mi hijo desaparecerá junto con los arcobalenos en una semana, nosotros seguiremos luchando hasta que nuestros cuerpos no resistan- dijo su padre, Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentirse asustado por lo que iba a ocurrir, su padre había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte, sin embargo él no quería creer que nunca volvería a verlo.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Simone no sospechara cuando se den cuenta que su hijo no está entre la lista de muertos?- pregunto uno de sus subordinados, era una pregunta que a muchos los hizo dudar si el sacrificio que iban a hacer serviría de algo.

-Simone cree que mi hijo está muerto, creen que su heredero lo mato antes de que yo lo matara- Iemitsu sonaba enojado, nadie se atrevería a tocar a su hijo con malas intenciones, sin que él le diera su merecido.

Sin embargo Tsuna se sorprendió por eso, no esperaba oír que otras personas creyeran que estaba muerto, eso le dio terror, talvez había sido una mala idea esconderse atrás de esa cortina, y esperar a que empezara la reunión.

La reunión continúo con una estrategia para cuando fuera el día que caerían, y que harían después si sobrevivían, aunque solo lo hicieron por que necesitaban esperanza.

La reunión había terminado y todos habían salido de la habitación todos menos Colonello, con la excusa de que se le había caído su anillo de bodas y lo debía buscar, lo cual hizo enojar a su esposa Lal Mich.

-Un dos tres por el pequeño atrás de la cortina- dijo en un tono juguetón mientras abría la cortina y veía a un niño parado, pegado a la pared, tenía miedo en los ojos.

-Vaya, eres muy bueno jugando a las escondidas Tsunayoshi- seguía hablando en el mismo tono juguetón y se puso de cuclillas para poder estar a su altura.

-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?- Tsuna estaba sorprendido y nervioso de que ese señor lo delatara con su abuelo o su padre. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer, estaba preparándose para una regaño de parte del mayor.

-Es difícil de explicar, mi trabajo me obliga a fijarme en todos los detalles- y esto no era falso, Colonello era el mejor francotirador del mundo, tenía una vista insuperable, podía localizar más de 3 objetivos al mismo tiempo y sin falla dispárales con un rango de tiempo mínimo.

Y pues se había dado cuenta de un ligero movimiento en la cortina del fondo, fue tan ligero, que se pudo haber confundido con una ligera ráfaga de viento, y nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, solo Colonello.

-Ya veo, por favor no le diga a mi abuelo o a mi papá- se veía en sus ojos miedo y suplica por que mantuviera su boca cerrada, no quería saber cómo lo regañaría su padre, o el sermón de su abuelo sería un millón de veces peor que cuando jugo con su pelota adentro de la mansión.

-No te preocupes “Little man”*, no le diré nada a nadie, solo ¿entendiste lo que va a ocurrir?- esta vez estaba preocupado, el pequeño había estado presente toda la reunión, en la cual le dijeron que iba a ser separado de su familia para siempre.

-¿Papá y mamá van a morir?- Tsuna estaba aguantando sus lágrimas lo más que podía, una vez vio a su padre llorar, de hecho había sido una semana atrás cuando le habían apuntado a él con un arma.

-Todos moriremos algún día, es lo único seguro que tenemos en esta vida- le dijo serio, se notaba que había comprendido lo que iba a suceder. En cierto modo se sentía aliviado de no tener que explicarle, sería más incómodo.

-No llores, ellos siempre estarán contigo, además yo te protegeré, pero me tienes que prometer algo “Little man”- le había revuelto un poco su cabello, y este solo asintió.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, siempre, no importe lo que pase, debes proteger a tus amigos y familia hasta que ya no puedas más, como lo va a hacer tu padre- le había estirado el meñique para sellar la promesa, él pequeño no le hizo esperar y lo apretó, sellando así una promesa que jamás rompería.

A la semana, el pequeño abandona la casa solo con una maleta de ropa y lágrimas en los ojos, su madre le dio un último abrazo junto con su padre, jamás los olvidaría, y se fue en ese carro, Colonello le había contado un poco sobre Ryohei, y que se harían muy buenos amigos, y también le había contado que había más niños en la casa y que la diversión nunca terminaría, y no estaba tan equivocado.

Fin Flashback

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la historia que les había contado Tsuna, nadie sabía que él ya esperaba la destrucción de su familia, y lo consideraron muy fuerte por saber que sus padres iban a morir.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie sabía cómo proceder, después de tantos descubrimientos ninguno de los hermanos sabía cómo actuar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amiguitos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me gusto el flashback.  
> Colonello es un francotirador, y es estadounidense por eso le dice “Little man” (hombre pequeño) a Tsuna.  
> Si les gusto, pongan su estrellita, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencia, me sirven mucho y me animan a continuar la historia.  
> También me pueden seguir en mis redes sociales, Facebook e Instagram donde hago dinámicas donde pueden ganar muchos premios.  
> Ao3: Fericii  
> Fanfiction: Fericii  
> Facebook: Fericci Writter  
> Instagram: fericii  
> Los quiere Fericii.


	8. Capítulo 8

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar a esa situación, Tsuna sólo bajo la mirada.  
-Eres sorprendente Tsuna- se atrevió a decir Yamamoto tratando de liberar un poco de la tensión que ahora estaba presente en la habitación.

  
Mientras tanto, espiando por la ventana, se encontraba un impactado Dino junto a Nicolás, uno de sus ayudantes. Su plan inicial era espantar a los muchachos, darle una paliza a ese tal Hibari para que supiera en que se estaba metiendo con la mafia de verdad, pero no era consiente que ello habían invertido los papeles sin querer.

  
Lo que acababa de oír le podía costar la vida a toda su familia, no creyó ni por un segundo, volver a oír la palabra Vongola, era bien sabido que, si alguien mencionaba Vongola, ya nunca más podrías vivir tranquilo, y sin tener que revisar si no había miras de armas apuntándote.

  
Para él era un plan suicida, por más entrenados que estuvieran esos muchachos, por la ascendencia que tuvieran, no serían rival para Simone.

  
-Jefe, creo que debemos irnos y borrar de nuestras cabezas lo que acabamos de ver y oír- el subordinado de Dino no estaba tan mal, estaba consciente del peligro, pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otra cosa, fragmentos de vidrio salieron volando y una bala paso rozando sus rostros. Habían sido descubiertos, y podrían jurar que ese sería el último día que verían el sol.

  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Mukuro, quien ya tenía su tridente fuera apuntando al cuello del rubio quien estaba levantándose del suelo lentamente y dejando sus manos en un lugar visible.

  
-No es lo que párese y podemos explicarlo- contesto Nicolás, estaba temblando, pero debía tener fe de que podrían salir de esa situación con una amenaza o sin un dedo, pero vivos.

  
-Es el jefe de la familia Caballone, Dino Caballone, es una familia neutral- había llegado Aria a poner orden, sabía que no era la mejor condición, pero tenía que remediar aquella situación a como dé lugar.

  
-Señor Dino, lo invito a tomar una taza de té- Aria le había tendido la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro para tratar de calmar la situación, pero pudo sentir la tensión de la situación, tenía que mover los hilos con mucho cuidado.

El gemelo había hecho desaparecer el tridente, pero todos los presentes estaban conscientes del peligro que representaban estos individuos, se preguntaban hasta donde habían oído de la conversación.  
-Si me encantaría- acepto la mano de la muchacha, sabía que en esta situación tenía que aclarar el asunto o de verdad tendría que enfrentar la ira de ¿Vongola?

  
Ya adentró de la casa y todos con una taza de té, sólo estaban esperando que Dino y su subordinado diera alguna razón para mandarlos a dormir con los peces.

  
-¿Qué es lo que lo trajo por aquí Caballone?- pregunto Aria quien estaba sentada enfrente de él, todo estaba tenso, sabia que no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ir tan fácil.

  
-No mentiré, hace un mes mi familia fue atacada por ese muchacho, Hibari, y yo empecé a investigarlo, lo cual me llevo a encontrarlo aquí en este momento- no estaba del todo mal, omitió lo parte donde también decía que tenía una lista de los nombres de los demás muchachos.

  
-Ya veo, y eso fue lo que lo trajo hasta afuera de la ventana en el cumpleaños del pequeño Tsunayoshi- Aria estaba al tanto del ataque a la familia Caballone por parte de Hibari. Ella lo había regañado ya que sabía que eso levantaría sospechas, pero decidió esperar a que la familia afectada actuara, sin embargo, no creyó que eso llevaría a esa situación.

  
-Si señora, no pude evitar oír la plática que se llevó acabo- volteo a ver a él cumpleañero expectante de lo que pudiera suceder, analizándolo, era raro ver a un Vongola vivo, un muchacho que mostro tener la habilidad del manejo de la llama de la última voluntad.

  
-Sin embargo, yo asumiré todas las responsabilidades que esto les pueda causar, las condiciones que usted quiera poner señorita Aria- dijo el rubio, estaba casi seguro que iba a terminar muerto, pero era mejor el que toda su familia.

  
-Usted acaba de oír el secreto mejor guardado, qué más quisiera que dejarlo pasar, pero tanto usted como nosotros sabemos los riesgos- respondió Aria, estaba tomando de apoco su te, ya que este estaba muy caliente.

  
Todos estaban en silencio no sabían cómo reaccionar, ¿tendrían que, en cerrarlo, asesinarlo o, en el mejor de los casos, confiar en ellos y dejarlos ir?

  
-Señorita Aria, sé a dónde quiere llegar, y por el bien de mi familia, aceptare cualquier cosa que usted quiera hacerme- Dino se había arrodillado enfrente de Aria, tenía los ojos apretados, tratando de evitar que una lágrima saliera y además un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo era perceptible, de todas las maneras posibles que pensó que ese día seria, nunca pensó en su muerte como el giro final.  
-Señor Dino, a mí no me corresponde la decisión, el próximo jefe Vongola será quien lo haga- dijo Aria volteando a ver a el pequeño Tsuna, y el pequeño castaño se tensó pero al final solo asintió.


	9. Capítulo 9

Tsuna se había acercado, su mirada era sería, Dino no se había movido ni un segundo, sabía que estaba enfrente al heredero Vongola, un muchacho con habilidades únicas, alguien a quine habían entrenado para todo tipo de situaciones.

-Por favor, tenga consideración con Dino, nunca fue su intención ocasionar problemas- dijo Nicolás, el subordinado del jefe Caballone.

Tsuna se puso en frente de Dino, examinando cada una de sus opciones, desde dejarlo encerrado para siempre, matarlo, cortarle la lengua entre otras, el tiempo que paso pareció eterno para los dos.

-Usted ahora tiene valiosa información, por eso le pido que su familia y la mía formen una alianza, si acepta su vida será perdonada, si no lamentablemente no lo podremos dejar ir- Tsuna se sentía como su padre cuando daba órdenes, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco nostálgico, pero no debía dejar mostrar debilidad.

-Muchas gracias, de ahora en adelante usted será como un hermano menor para mí- nadie se esperaba esa respuesta del pelirrubio, quien se levantó y abrazo al castaño. Tsuna sólo correspondió el abrazo, sin embargo, no sabía distinguir si era una táctica para zafarse de esa situación o si de verdad podría confiar en él. Su súper intuición no le estaba ayudando en ese momento para averiguarlo.

Para el castaño era demasiado para procesar en tan poco tiempo, la revelación de que el era un Vongola, su llama, y decidir sobre la vida de una persona que podría afctar de manera catastrófica a toda su familia, tenía tantas ganas de vomitar, sólo se quería encerrar en su cuarto, eh imaginar que era un adolescente común y corriente.

Había veces en que le gustaba imaginar que su mamá era un ama de casa y que tenía una vida relativamente normal, sin embargo no podía imaginar a su padre de ninguna otra manera que no fuera un agente secreto o algo relacionado a su realidad.

Sin embargo, tenía que regresar a el presente, donde le había perdonado la vida a él joven Caballone, en el que todos los presentes sabían su verdadero nombre y su poder secreto.

-Bien muchachos, ha sido un día muy pesado, mañana hablaremos- dijo Aria, dando a entender que podían ir a descansar todos, lo cual nadie puso objeción.

En el salón ya sólo se encontraba Dino, su subordinado, Aria y el asesino número 1 del mundo. La tensión había vuelto.

Ahora Dino debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso con todo lo que dijera, ¿cómo le iba a comentar tal acontecimiento a toda la demás familia?, ¿era conveniente que su madre supiera?

-Dino, usted pudo haber sido perdonado por el próximo jefe Vongola, pero a cualquier signo de traición que se suscite, yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo desaparecer del mapa- dijo Reborn apuntando le con un arma que había sacado de entré su ropa.

-Me sorprende mucho el hecho de que Vongola no haya desaparecido, pero ¿cree que tiene lo necesario para enfrentar a Simone? - se aventuró a preguntar el pelirrubio. Sabía que Simone era una familia muy grande, muy poderosa y muy sanguinaria.

Cuando su madre todavía era jefa de Caballone, ella tomo decisiones muy sabias. No apoyaría a nadie, su familia se había declarado neutral, subsistirían de la empresa pantalla que tenían de electrodomésticos. Y aparte apoyarían a otras familias neutrales que desearan quedar afuera del conflicto, sin embargo eran muy pocas que también se declararon neutrales.

Pero desde que empezó la guerra de la mafia, vivían con el miedo de que vivieran el mismo destino que otras familias. Era imposible saber que eran que Simone pensara hacer en el futuro. Y ahora su familia estaba en mayor riesgo que nunca, talvez no fue la mejor decisión tomada, pero no le había quedado de otra.

-Mi lealtad esta con ustedes, será bueno poner a Simone en su lugar- respondió Dino, definitivamente le tenía que decir a su madre, y su madre lo golpearía por ser tan irresponsable. Pero ya no podían vivir con el miedo constante de ser atacados por la nueva elite del mundo de la mafia, Simone tenía que entender de alguna u otra manera que todos tenían derechos.

-Tendré que ir a informar a mi familia de los cambios, y regresare lo más pronto posible- el rubio se levantó junto con su subordinado, tenía que ir a avisar, traer equipo especial, incrementar seguridad, si el pudo identificar y relacionar a cada integrante de la familia, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna otra familia lo hiciera, y los chicos no corrieran con la misma suerte..

-Ya sabes lo que te pasara Caballone, cualquier signo de traición y desearás no haber nacido- dijo Reborn a modo de despedida, sin levantarse y con su arma en su mano.

-Espero noticias de usted pronto, lo mantendremos vigilado- Aria lo iba acompañando a la puerta y le entrego un papel con un número escrito. Dino saco un emblema, un pequeño broche de la familia Caballone y se lo entre a Aria, esta sólo asintió dejando así que se marchara junto a su subordinado.

Aria Estaba feliz de que Tsuna hubiera sido capaz de crear una nueva alianza con una familia con mucha tecnología a su disposición, y el emblema de la familia era la garantía de que volverían pronto a saber de ellos


	10. Capítulo 10

Dino y su subordinado ya se encontraban camino al aeropuerto, llegarían lo más pronto posible a Italia para informar a la familia de su situación actual.

-Jefe, fue una suerte que nos dejaran ir- el subordinado del rubio estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y más relajado que nunca, sin embargo, Dino estaba pensando en todo, su corazón seguía palpitando, le dejo el emblema de su familia, un arma de doble filo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No te confíes tanto Nicolás, son sólo estrategias- el actual jefe Caballone, tenía una expresión sería, estaba pensando en cómo sería el futuro de su familia desde ese instante, el riesgo al que los había metido a todos.

Dino no estaba mal, todo era una estrategia, no lo podían dejar encerrado, ya que su familia lo vendría a buscar y amenazaría el anonimato de Vongola. No lo podían matarlo, porque la familia tomaría venganza, eh igual levantaría muchas sospechas.

A Vongola le convenía tener más aliados, y Caballone era un aliado clave. La familia se especializaba en cualquier cosa de tecnología, podía ser una muy buena inversión en el futuro.

-Bueno Nicolás, arregla una reunión con mi madre y con inteligencia- fue lo último que dijo el rubio para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir lo que restaba del camino a Italia, al gun dia podría volver a dormir tranquilo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Vongola, un pequeño castaño estaba escondido en su armario, sentía como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, sentía como si su poder fuera a explotar de nuevo, sin el poder controlarlo. Había sido demasiado para él en un día, y si alguien más se enteraba de que Vongola seguí existiendo, sería el fin antes de poder hacer algo siquiera.

Y no es que fuera la primera alianza que formaba la familia, sólo que en las ocasiones anteriores Aria y Reborn tenían todo planeado.

Se sentía inseguro, esconderse en un armario, y estar ahogando su llanto para que nadie lo viera. Era patético, o simplemente había sido fuerte por mucho tiempo.

-¿Dame Tsuna?- dijo su tutor, oyó como abría la puerta de su habitación y se adentraba.

Genial lo que le faltaba, que su tutor lo viera llorar y lo peor dentro de su armario, así de que antes de que lo empezara a buscar, se limpió la cara y salió del armario, tenía que aparentar que no pasaba nada.

-Aquí estoy, estaba buscando algo en el closet cuando se cerr...-no pudo terminar la oración, no porque no pudiera, pero los ojos de Reborn eran muy penetrantes.

-Estuviste llorando- sentencio el hitman, quien se sentó en la silla que tenía alado de su escritorio.

-Sí, lo siento- dijo desplomándose en la cama, no le podía mentir, no porque fuera el mejor resolviendo misterios, sino porque era su tutor, un remplazo de su padre.

-No te disculpes por eso, los hombres más fuertes no son los que no lloran- dijo Reborn suavizando su expresión haciendo que el ambiente cambiara.

-Además, estuviste bajo mucha más presión de lo planeado, no esperábamos las interrupciones- refiriéndose a Dino y a su subordinado, realmente tenían planeado otras actividades, sin embargo no todo es como se tenía.

-Reborn yo...- No pudo continuar, sentía como su cuerpo se volvía a tensar, su respiración se le aceleraba. Volvería a llorar, algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Odiaba esa sensación de encierro, de impotencia, eso activaba su llama, el entrenamiento le hizo poder controlarlo un poco mejor, sin embargo ahora sentía que no había servido para nada.

-Lo lamento, toda tu vida has estado en constante presión, y es normal que todas esas emociones quieran salir ahora, tal vez el detonante fue que reveláramos tu verdadera identidad o que el jefe Caballone te hubiera tomado como su hermano menor-dijo Reborn quien estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, tenía una expresión sería, pero con un toque de tristeza, sabía que el castaño luchaba contra su llama, si se activaba podría generar problemas y sospechas.

Ver a su tutorado tratando de disimular su temblor y tratando de no llorar le recordaban mucho a la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando le apuntó con el arma para que le dijera su nombre.

De ese hecho habían pasado 9 años, de entrenamiento, de sudor, de sangre, de estar bajo el constante miedo de ser descubierto, de ser sometido a tantas presiones, sabía que las presiones eran para poder controlar su propio estado de ánimo y vaya que había funcionado, llevaba una vida relativamente normal.

Y en ese largo tiempo, el pequeño Vongola nunca dijo nada, nunca hubo queja por el entrenamiento, tal vez las pensaba, pero nunca las expresaba. Suprimía sus emociones por el bien de los demás, y Reborn se había dado cuenta, el problema es que no sabía hasta cuándo podría mantener esa máscara de despreocupación y de muchacho feliz.

-Lo mejor será que descanses, mañana nadie se irá a ningún lugar, hablaremos de lo acontecido- dicho lo anterior, Tsuna sólo asintió y el asesino salió de la habitación. No sabía cuánto más tendría el castaño para descansar o sentirse relativamente libre.

Tsuna lo único que pudo hacer después de que su tutor se retiró de su habitación fue llorara en silencio hasta que se quedó dormido, temiendo que sus llamas se activasen y causaran problemas a todos.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de encontraba se encontraba Gokudera con Yamamoto platicando sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-Es increíble que Tsuna sea el heredero, ¿no crees Hayato?- Yamamoto estaba jugando a lanzar una pelota y a atraparla, en cambio Gokudera estaba haciendo anotaciones en una libreta.

-Sí, yo siempre he creído que Tsuna nii es sorprendente, su poder se debe activar en ciertas ocasiones especiales, y con las balas especiales de Reborn, ya sabes- decía el peliblaco sin dejar de escribir en aquel cuaderno.

-Tienes razón, siempre estaba tratando de esconder algo, se ponía muy serio, poco menos que Kyoya, pero a fin de cuentas tenía una expresión muy..., madura- Takeshi seguí jugando con la pelota lanzándola al techo, tratando de que no se le cayera al piso sin agarrarla con la mano.

-Aunque a pesar de todo, siempre tuve una ligera sospecha del por qué nos entrenaban, digo todos tenemos algo especial- Hayato había dejado d escribir cerro su libreta y se quedó estático pensando.

-Ahora que sabemos la verdad, debemos ser más cuidadosos, algo me dice que el peligro se acerca- sentencio, el ambiente en la habitación se había tensado más.

Mientras que en alguna parte de Italia, se encontraba un pelirrojo arreglando una maleta.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces? - una niña con el mismo color de pelo, de unos 9 años, le extrañaba el actuar del pelirrojo.

-Voy a Japón, me quedare una temporada con nuestro abuelo, creo que es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando-dijo el hermano cerrando la maleta y poniéndola en el suelo.

-¡Oh!, espero que vivas muchas aventuras y hagas muchos amigos hermano, cuando regreses o cuando vaya tendremos una enorme fiesta- la pequeña hacia ademanes con las manos. Se estaba imaginando una dieta con los amigos todavía invisten tes de su hermano.

-Jaja, regresare pronto Mami chan, cuida de la casa en mi ausencia- y diciendo eso abandonó la habitación y se fue a la salida de la mancipan donde lo esperaba una limosina.

-Hijo, mándale saludos al viejo, ya sabes que si encuentras a potenciales candidatos para la familia Simone, no dudes en reclutarlos- su padre sólo le había agarrado el hombro y tendido su mano que fue correspondido con la de el en un apretón, en cambio su madre le dio un abrazo enorme.

-No me decepciones Enma- fue lo último que escucho decir a su padre cuando la puerta de la limosina se cerró.

-Espero no hacerlo padre- dijo en un susurro para luego quedarse callado el resto del camino.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, a mí me está gustando mucho.  
> Quien iba a decir que Vongola ya no existe, y solo el pequeño Tsuna sobrevivió, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, en los próximos capítulos se aclararan más dudas.  
> Si les gusto, no olviden ponerle estrellita, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y todo lo que me quiera poner, todo me sirve y me animan mucho.  
> Recuerde seguirme en mis redes sociales  
> Fanfictio: Fericii  
> Ao3: Fericii  
> Instagram: @fericii  
> Hare dinámicas para que se puedan llevar premios, solo tiene que seguirme para enterarse.  
> Los quiere Fericii.


End file.
